gondolinrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Caranthir
Morifinwe Carnistir, or Caranthir, is the fourth son of Feanor in GondolinRPG. =Canon= Caranthir is the fourth son of Fëanor and was the harshest, and the quickest to anger; he was also called "Caranthir the Dark". His Quenya name was Morifinwë "The Dark Finwë". Nerdanel gave him the mother name Carnistir, which means "Red Face." He took the Oath of Feanor with his brothers. In the council of Noldor princes at Mithrim after the abdication of Maedhros, he spoke out harshly against Angrod, and was rebuked by Maedhros. He had little love for his cousins, the sons of Finarfin. Caranthir accompanied his brother to East Beleriand, and built forts on the western slopes of mount Rerir. Caranthir's realm was in Thargelion and sometimes called Dor Caranthir (Caranthir's land) ; his abode was on the shores of Lake Helevorn. After the Dagor Bragollach he fled south to Amon Ereb and stayed with his brothers, Amrod and Amras. Caranthir controlled the Dwarven traffic through his realms and thus gained great wealth. He was haughty in dealing with the Naugrim and thus there was little warmth between the Noldor and the Dwarves. He rescued the Edain lady Haleth and her people, the Haladin, as they were besieged by Orcs. He then saw the valour of Men, and offered the Haladin free lands in the North, but Haleth, thanking him, refused and left. The Folk of Ulfang swore fealty to him, and was allowed to settle in Thargelion. Ulfang's son Uldor would betray the Noldor during the fifth battle. Caranthir perished along with his brothers Celegorm and Curufin during the Second Kinslaying — the attack by the Sons of Fëanor on Menegroth to recover the Silmaril from Elven King Dior of Doriath. =Gondolin RPG= Caranthir's first appearance is possibly in the Pyramid of Doom/Tomb of Tata, but it might also have been an illusion. Caranthir and his brothers Celegorm and Curufin were brought back to life by Annatar/Sauron, who was trying to win over Amrod and Amras at the time in order to get into Maedhros' good graces. Although he was going being swayed towards good, he still had a distinct habit of making himself useful so that he was needed. Maedhros was not impressed since he was certain that the middle brothers would only cause him more grief. As a middle child, Caranthir's personality among his family comes out as more of a peacemaker than angry, impulsive. He tends to side with Maglor in arguments because Maglor protected him from their father's temper tantrums. Caranthir considers himself the slowest thinker of his brothers, maybe second to the twins. He was the baby of the family until Curufin, the perfect little child that Feanor had wanted. Caranthir resents Curufin for this but also acknowledges Curufin as being far smarter than himsself. On the other hand, Caranthir is stronger and has used or threatened violence upon Curufin to remind Curufin that he is the older brother. He received the Ring of Strength, which suits him well since he does rely more on brute force more than anything else. He is an efficient leader that commands respect from his followers, a good strategist in smaller scale battles, and an excellent backup in any fight. Of the seven sons of Feanor, Caranthir is the one most likely to leap to his feet and start reciting their Oath. While it might bring dread to others, he finds it as a stable element in their lives. Love Life Caranthir was married in Aman, but he divorced his wife when she slept with Curufin. During most of their time in Beleriand, Caranthir was more concerned about jewels and wealth than women. The exception was Haleth with whom he had a very deep relationship. After establishing themselves at the Havens of the Mouths of Sirion, Caranthir caught a little thief Narcirie trying to pick his pocket. He ended up taking her home and making her his agent. Charmed by her cute little pirate accent, he fell in love with her and married her. This time, he's much happier because she's likely to slit Curufin's throat if he tries anything. Caranthir knows she has been with others in the past and is fine with it as long as it's not during their marriage. When Cirie tried to seduce Curufin to feed him an anaphrodisiac, Curufin had a severe allergic reaction. Caranthir had originally intended to kill Curufin, but seeing him dying instead hit Cirie. She left. Although there is no official divorce, Caranthir considers them permanently separated and is certain Cirie feels the same way. Category:Canon Characters